


The Happy Hunt

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: “On Shili the clans celebrated the Happy Hunt every five years in honor of those regarded as their greatest hunters—those who passed the trial of slaying an akul.  At least that was what Obi-Wan had told Anakin after Ahsoka had invited them into the festivities.”Obi-Wan and Anakin help Ahsoka to celebrate her first Happy Hunt.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Happy Hunt

On Shili the clans celebrated the Happy Hunt every five years in honor of those regarded as their greatest hunters—those who passed the trial of slaying an akul. At least that was what Obi-Wan had told Anakin after Ahsoka had invited them into the festivities. Coruscant was a long way from Shili, but the Order still found it valuable for its members to preserve their cultural traditions, if they chose to do so. And so it was that Anakin found himself wondering the Room of a Thousand Fountains, with the sunburst of a marg sabl flower pinned over his heart, hiding from Ahsoka.

It was a great honor—Obi-Wan had gone on to tell him—to be requested for the Happy Hunt, speaking of the hunter’s care, or admiration, for the chosen parties. Ahsoka would track them through the great room along with anyone else she had asked, aiming to pluck the flowers they wore, though attempting to fight her off would be encouraged to increase the challenge. When she eventually claimed her victory he would thread the flower into the woven turu-grass crown she wore and gift her with a chaste kiss, sending her after her next quarry with the wish, ‘Happy hunting.’

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of a familiar giggle. When it came again, not too far away, he followed the sound, careful to make as little noise of his own as possible. A particularly lush bush offered him cover and he peered between its broad leaves into the enclosed clearing beyond.

The kiss Obi-Wan was gifting Ahsoka with was not chaste.

Or it wouldn’t have been if she didn’t break from him with laughter, swatting lightly at his shoulder as she gasped “—stop!”

Obi-Wan grinned as if he’d been the one to catch his prey. “I’d think you’d be used to it by now, dear one.”

The turu-grass crown hung jauntily from a single montral as she swallowed down the last of her laughter. “Not when you’re doing it on purpose like that!”

“Why, Ahsoka,” he blinked up at her innocently, and Anakin nearly laughed himself, “I have no idea what you mean.” Dropping his chin, Obi-Wan very deliberately nuzzled his beard against her lek, startling another peal of laughter from her.

It was so rare to see either of them so carefree these days, for a moment Anakin felt his chest tighten. He stepped back to leave them to their moment—and find a new direction to hide in—and felt a fallen twig snap beneath his boot a fraction of a second before he heard it. His heart skipped as, in the clearing before him, Ahsoka’s head snapped around in his direction with startling accuracy.

He should be running, he knew that, if only to prolong the game. Instead he stood transfixed to the spot. First by Ahsoka’s searching gaze and then Obi-Wan, gently turning her by the chin. He set the crown properly on her head again, then wove the stem of his marg sabyll into the red and white grass before tenderly pressing another kiss to her mouth. Anakin could just barely catch the warm murmur, “Happy hunting.”

Stealing another kiss before she rolled back on her heels, Ahsoka leapt straight up into the branches over her head. A cheeky grin lit Obi-Wan’s face as he looked into the foliage in Anakin’s general direction, arching a brow. It shook him from his daze and set him running.

But he didn’t get very far.

Ahsoka wasn’t heavy, but the full force of her came down hard on his back and shoulders, pitching him forward; it was only his own size, and a little help from the Force, that kept him from going down immediately, but it was a near thing. He caught her grasping hand before she could pluck his flower and pulled, flipping her forward over his shoulder. But she tucked into a roll and was back on her feet before he could recover and launched herself at him again. This time it sent him sprawling onto his back, and her smile was wide as a tooka’s as she pressed his shoulders to the soft ground. “You’re not going easy on me, are you, Skyguy?” Her hands slid down his chest as she sat up and snatched his flower, twirling the stem between her fingers. “I didn’t think you’d go down so fast.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Snips.” He shifted under her to rise up on his elbows, breath catching as she shifted too. “It’s just I found you and Obi-Wan, and, well...” He looked up at her from beneath his lashes, laid a hand on her hip and smoothed his thumb there, “You know what a distracting picture you two make.”

The stripes of her lekku flushed vivid blue and he felt her skin warm. “Guess I can’t hold that against you,” she allowed.

He couldn’t stop his low chuckle, “You sure?” Shifting again he sat up, gathered her close to press a kiss to the star-point of her montral above the turu-grass crown. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Ahsoka snorted, swatting weakly at his shoulder in an echo of when he’d seen her with Obi-Wan. “You two are the _worst_.” She smiled prettily, wide enough to show her fangs, as she nuzzled at his cheek. “I’m glad I made sure to find you first.” Her expression didn’t dim as she passed the flower back to him, but she let out a sigh, “Even with the obvious downside.”

Deftly his fingers moved, weaving the stem of the flower into her crown next to the one she’d claimed from Obi-Wan. “And what’s that?”

“The chase being over.” Another tooka’s smile as she draped her arms over his shoulders, “I like chasing you.”

The laughter came low in his throat again, a purr to answer her smile. “I know our quarters don’t have nearly as many nice hiding spots,” he offered, “but you could still give us a chase there.” His hands fit easily to the small of her back, drawing her just a little bit closer. His voice was soft, “If you wanted.”

She made a pleased hum as his hand crept up her back, warm against her bare skin. “Now _that_ , I might hold you to~” Closing the distance between them, she felt him smile as she claimed his lips.

When they parted—still sharing breath with their closeness, her hands buried in his hair—he teased, “Though maybe a little more gently, with the pouncing?”

A soft laugh of her own and she nipped at his lower lip, “No promises.”

Anakin’s fingers stroked idly at the edge of a scar on her shoulder blade, made her shiver as his knuckles brushed back and forth against the underside of her lek. “So who’s next on your hit list, huntress?”

There was a small turn of her lips, an almost bashful little smile. “Master Secura.”

He hummed appreciatively, grinning again as he brushed the chaste kiss he was meant to against her lips. “Happy hunting.”

She smiled brightly, shooed away his hands as he adjusted her crown. “I’ll see you at home later?”

“We’ll be waiting.” She gave him another peck before peeling herself away, retreating back into the brush with less urgency than when she’d been coming for him; he watched her go before getting to his feet again. There was no question in his mind that his next stop would be to find Obi-Wan again to pass the remaining hours of the Happy Hunt with.

No, the only question was whether or not to warn the other man that he’d invited their huntress to continue it later that night. Grinning to himself, he was leaning toward ‘no.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
